Love at First Bite
by BeachBabe123
Summary: What would happen if the 24 TD teens were all monsters? And what if there were people out there looking for them, plotting their end? Will the 24 be able to save themselves and pass their math finals? Rated T just in case.
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**This is going to be a story about your not so average teenagers. They've got a secret, and there are people out there just dying to know it. **

**This is their journey to stay alive while the other guys continue their search to discover their secret and then ultimately destroy them. **

**This is truthfully the prologue to the story, because it would be pretty confusing otherwise.**

**I apologize if you dislike the poetry. I was feeling creative when I wrote it. **

**So enjoy. **

Good evening my friends,

Come and sit down.

I'll tell you a story

More priceless than a crown.

And my name, my good friends,

Would be Chris McClein.

For some this brings joy,

And for others; pain.

But I'm not here to tonight,

To discuss me, myself, and I

Instead, 24 teens,

Some bold and some shy.

These teens were special,

Not regular kids,

Some morphed into creatures,

Others turned pens into squids.

Yes these teens were monsters,

But they turned out all right.

Yet it's still amazing

That the mortals lasted through the night.

Now I've got you wondering;

Who are these strange teens?

Well sit down and listen,

I'll tell you their means.

First, there is Duncan,

A tough boy he does seem,

But add a little werewolf and

He'll rip you apart before you can scream.

Then a wizard named Tyler,

He can make things fly,

With a flick of his wand

Or the blink of an eye.

Tyler's other half Bridgette,

A smart young witch whom,

Can shoot spells within seconds,

And is awesome on a broom.

A charming young vamp, Alejandro

Brings girls in a flood,

Right to his doorstep,

Hungry for blood.

Beth, in contrast,

Likes to hide in the walls,

Ghosts do that you know,

To protect mortals from deathly falls.

An excavation in Egypt,

Brought Heather to the scene,

Royal blood in her veins,

She's the mummified queen of mean.

Justin the alien's

Ship, it crashed landed.

Now all the girls love him;

That's _not_ how he planned it!

Son of Medusa,

Trent's great on guitar,

But look him in the eyes,

And you'll be a literal rock star.

Away from the dark ones,

Lindsay loves to flitter.

Her fairy wings resemble butterflies,

And in the sun, they glitter.

With wings as dark as death itself

And mysterious eyes that match,

Noah proves to himself and the world

That harpies are hard to catch.

The dark phantom Gwen,

Waits in shadows by night

To give those mere mortals,

A heart stopping fright.

The loyal Sierra,

Jumps swiftly from shelf to shelf

Protecting the children

Tis the job of an elf.

Up in the creepy old house on the hill,

Lives a scientist quite sad,

For Izzy has lost her marble set,

Did I forget to mention she's mad?

Ezekiel is Izzy's creation,

Built with bolts and seams,

He's six foot eleven and very strong,

So he'd picked first for gym class teams.

Courtney is Izzy's other creation,

A rag doll with a brain.

If only she were as dumb as Ezekiel,

Then she'd drive less people insane.

Two faces usually mean bad news,

But Cody doesn't even know inside,

That he's always switching places between

Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Deep under the sea

Near the little town,

Sadie waits for boat

Or some swimmers to drown.

Katie the mermaid,

Sadie's very best friend,

Could swim on for hours,

Without any end.

Geoff's a nice guy

Till you get him feeling tough,

Then watch where you're going

'Cause dragons are rough!

Owen the goblin

Is a nice guy, you see.

Too bad he's a goblin,

Not a fun creature to be.

The slyest monster of all,

Leshawna's a drifter,

But what else could you expect

From a sneaky shape shifter?

DJ is scared,

Of when the night moans.

And when dark whistling winds,

Rattle his bones.

The ghoulish boy Harold,

At night he creeps,

Round the dark alleys,

While the town sleeps.

But the worst monster of all,

The scariest yet,

Is Eva the boogie man,

She'd quite deadly I bet.

These are the teens,

My story's about.

So if you're going to their town

You'd better watch out.

But even thought their monsters,

Each one's still a teen.

And when they're all together,

They're like nothing you've ever seen.

**So that's the prologue. And just to recap quickly:**

**Alejandro is a vampire.**

**Beth is a ghost.**

**Bridgette's a witch.**

**Cody's Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.**

**Courtney is a Rag Doll (like Sally from Nightmare before Christmas)**

**DJ is a skeleton.**

**Duncan is a werewolf.**

**Eva is the boogie man.**

**Ezekiel is like Frankenstein.**

**Geoff is a dragon.**

**Gwen is a phantom.**

**Harold is a ghoul.**

**Heather is a mummy.**

**Izzy's a mad scientist.**

**Justin is an alien.**

**Katie's a mermaid.**

**Leshawna's a shape shifter.**

**Lindsay is a fairy. **

**Noah's a harpie.**

**Owen's a goblin.**

**Sadie is a sea monster.**

**Sierra is an elf.**

**Trent is Medusa's son.**

**And Tyler is a wizard.**

**This story will get better, I promise. (And no more poetry!)**

**Read on! **


	2. Ch 2: New Monsters at School

**Here's chapter 2, but honestly, its like chapter 1 because it's the actual story. Anyway, I hope it's enjoyable. **

New kids at Wawanakwa High tended to stick out like sore thumbs. But when the new kids are all monsters in disguise, they usually stuck out even more.

But Courtney didn't let that get to her as she waltzed down the crowded halls, Ezekiel clunking along behind her. Sure, she'd much rather be working on her social life instead of babysitting a sixteen year old tin can, but she'd do it for Izzy. Izzy had created her after all.

So Courtney continued on to first period, just letting Ezekiel follow her. He was not the sharpest tool in the shed, seeing as though Izzy had pretty much sewed him together, added some bolts, and electrocuted him to bring him to life.

"There you go Zeke, Room 822," Courtney said, and showed Ezekiel the door. "Your class is in there. I'll see you at lunch, ok?"

"Courtney, leave?" Ezekiel asked, not comprehending.

"Yes, Courtney leave," Courtney repeated. "Zeke stay here. Courtney will get Zeke for lunch."

"Bye Courtney," Ezekiel said before clunking into his classroom. Courtney sighed. Sometimes, people had to slow down their conversation so that Zeke could understand it. So Courtney guessed that it wouldn't take long for either a.) Izzy to decide that they should home school Zeke, b.) Zeke would go on a psychopathic rampage, or c.) both of the above answers.

These were the thoughts that kept Courtney occupied as she made her way to Room 715. If she hadn't been so focused, then she may have noticed the cluster of students that stared at her as she passed them.

"She's one of us," a tall, tan boy said after Courtney was out of earshot. He said it in a hushed tone so that only the people around him could hear. Wouldn't want their secret to fall into the wrong hands.

"How can you tell?" another boy, pale with brunette hair and always dressed in something sports related, asked.

"I can smell it in her blood," the first boy asked. "Perks of being a vamp." His green eyes looked after Courtney. "I wonder what she is?"

"Well I can assure you that she's not like me," a third boy, raven haired with emerald green eyes, said. "Not unless Mom forgot to tell me about a new cousin."

"Yeah, cause we need another you," a girl with jet-black hair joked sarcastically.

"Heather, cool it. This could become very serious, very fast," the first boy said quickly. "We need to get her on our side before _they_ do."

"Alright then, I'll get Bridgette and Noah and the three of us will bring them to the hideout," the second boy suggested.

"So you'll get them there?" Heather asked. "And then we'll all interrogate them?"

"Yep," the first boy said. "After school lets out. It'll be too risky during lunch if they don't know what's up."

"Don't look now, but I think I see two other new students that have monster potential," the third boy said in a barely audible whisper. The other three looked to see two girls walking down the hall, pretty much glued to each other. One of them appeared to have green scales on the back of her neck that were hidden by her shirt collar.

"Yep, Trent's right. They're both monsters," the first boy confirmed. "Well that's just great! Now we have even more people to worry about!"

"Oh calm down, Alejandro! It's not that bad," Heather said. "Tyler, do you think you, Bridgette, and Noah can round up all four newbies?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Tyler answered honestly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get Gwen and Justin and we'll get the last two," Trent said.

"So it's settled. Today, after school, the hideout," Heather clarified. The other three nodded. Wawanakwa High was about to get a little more interesting for the four new students.


	3. Ch 3: TMA: Teenage Monster Association

**Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Katie had no idea where the hot guy from her English class was taking her, but she really didn't care. He was being nice to her, and he was the cutest boy she'd ever seen. So she went with him willingly.

"Um, Trevor?" she asked.

"Trent, but close," the boy replied kindly.

"Sorry. Trent. Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"It's a surprise," Trent replied. Katie sighed. Well, at least she'd tried.

"Where's Sadie?" she asked.

"She'll be there. Why?" This question threw Katie off guard. She couldn't tell Trent that she was a mermaid and Sadie was a sea monster and that the two had come here together to keep each other safe. That would be stupid! What if he was a bad guy?

"Um, she's my best friend," Katie replied, somewhat honestly. They _were_ best friends. "And cause I'm new here, it's nice to be with someone I know." Trent nodded. A few minutes later, the two stopped in front of one of the trees in the school's courtyard.

"What are we…?" Katie began to ask. But half way through her sentence, Trent tapped one of the knots in the tree's trunk and a secret passage way opened up to the left of them.

"Are we going down there?" Katie asked, getting kind of scared. Partially because who wouldn't be scared of going into a dark and scary hole with some kid you hardly know, and because she could feel her legs itching to fuse back together into a tail.

"Yep. But don't worry. It's not that bad," Trent tried to reassure her as he began to descend into the dark hole. Katie followed reluctantly. And once she was successfully in, the door to the passage way closed and a bunch of lanterns on the walls lit up.

"Whoa," Katie exclaimed quietly. This secret passage way was already cooler than any other secret passageway she'd ever been in. Then again, this was the _only_ secret passageway she'd ever been in.

"It gets better," Trent said, noticing Katie's awe. He led her down a curving tunnel and then they came to a red door. Katie could hear voices inside. Trent pushed the door open and Katie followed him into what looked like someone's basement. If that someone's basement was completely finished and they had three teenagers for children.

"Katie!" she heard Sadie cry. She ran to hug her best friend. "Isn't this place neat?"

"Totally," Katie replied, looking around. There was so much to see. "Way better than Shell Bay." Katie caught herself and looked around at everyone there. Did she just give herself away? Were they all gonna attack her now?

"Katie, don't worry, they're like us," Sadie said with a reassureant giggle. Katie looked around.

"But they all look normal," Katie replied, confused.

"Yes, we look normal so the mortals don't know what we are," a tan boy with pale green eyes explained. "Just like you. My name's Alejandro. I'm the leader of the TMA."

"TMA?" Katie asked.

"Teenage Monster Association," Trent answered for her. Katie looked around again.

"But everyone looks so…" she stuttered.

"Guys, she obviously needs a visual. Watch this," a skinny boy with tan skin and dark brown hair said. Katie watched as the boy unfurled his dark wings.

"Wha…?" Katie breathed.

"Harpie," the boy replied. "Angel, bird like things." Katie just looked at the guys wings. They were so amazing!

"Now do you believe that we're all like you?" Alejandro asked. Katie nodded, dumbstruck. "Ok then, why don't we finally get onto the introductions? Everyone, this is Katie. She's a mermaid. And that's Sadie, her best friend. She's a sea monster. And over there are Courtney and Ezekiel. They were built by our own mad scientist Izzy." Katie saw the other two monsters that seemed new to the group. The girl looked perfectly normal, but the boy just looked odd.

"These are our newbies. So newbies, time to meet the oldies," Alejandro continued. "As I already said, I'm Alejandro. I'm a vampire." Looking at him closer now, Katie could see that he had fangs. "That's Duncan, our werewolf." HE pointed at a tough looking kid with piercings and a green Mohawk. He gave a little wave, not even looking up at them. "Tyler's our wizard and Bridgette's our witch." The sporty boy from before and a pretty blonde both waved. The boy was holding his wand and when he waved, he cast an octopus onto a nerdy boy's head.

"AHHHHH! GET IT OFF MY!" the boy screeched as Tyler raced over and tried to pull it off him.

"_Detractus_!" Bridgette cried, pointing her own wand at the octopus. IT detached from the boy's head and flopped to the floor.

"Thanks a lot, Tyler," he said, adjusting his glasses. "Idiot." Tyler turned to the newbies.

"I have problems with randomly summoning things with tentacles," he admitted. "Sorry if I ever accidentally turn you into a squid or…"

"Tyler! Don't scare them yet!" a girl with teal streaked hair interrupted him. Tyler shut up.

"Thanks Gwen. She's a phantom by the way," Alejandro got back on topic. Gwen waved and as she did, her hand turned an eerie translucent midnight blue.

"And that frazzled young man is Harold," Alejandro continued. "He'd a ghoul." Harold managed a frustrated wave. "Then there's Heather, she's a mummy." A girl with jet-black hair looked up at them all.

"I'm not just a mummy. My father was a pharaoh in our life time," Heather explained. "I'm royalty."

"Sure. Anyway, moving on, that's Lindsay. She's fairy." Another blonde looked up and waved brightly, unfurling her butterfly like wings. They were pink and sparkly. "And Sierra is an elf." A really tall girl sat up straighter and waved high in the air as though she wanted to answer a question. He long, dark hair was pulled back into a braid and she was sitting unusually close to one of the boys. "And that's Cody. I think."

"Yeah, I'm Cody. For now," the boys said. He was small looking, with big blue eyes and a gap in between his two front teeth.

"He's related to Dr. Jekyll and sometimes he changes into a different person, like Mr. Hyde," Alejandro explained. "But he doesn't know when it happens. He only knows when he's Cody and when he's… what's the other one's name?"

"Carson," Cody replied. "Or at least, I think that's his name."

"So that's him. Next is Leshawna. She's a shape shifter," Alejandro continued. A little chair in the corner morphed into a girl. She waved brightly. "And Owen's a goblin. "

"But I'm a nice goblin!" a chubby blonde boy ran around hugging each newbie. Katie thought that goblins were cruel beings. I guess this guy was an exception.

"Right. This is DJ," Alejandro gestured to a boy who looked kind of nervous. "He's a skeleton. He can disguise himself well, huh?" The newbies all looked at DJ. He looked like he could be an amazing football player.

"They're not real," DJ explained and showed them all a zipper on the top of his head under his hat. "But they work like real muscles!"

"Yep, he's our brick wall!" another blonde boy wearing a cowboy hat chimed in, putting his hand in DJ's shoulder. "I'm Geoff by the way. I'm a dragon. Rawr!"

"Thanks for stealing my thunder, amigo," Alejandro said. "Anyway, moving on. Beth is our ghost. HEY BETH! COME MEET THE NEW GUYS!" A girl popped up from the floor beneath Katie's feet. Katie shrieked.

"Sorry about that," Beth said apologetically. "It's just nice to float around through the walls sometimes."

"Yes, we can tell because you do that all the time. Moving on. This is Trent. He's mom is the legendary Medusa," Alejandro went on. Trent waved.

"Wait, does that mean that Trent can turn people to stone?" Courtney asked. "Because if so, then would we not all be stone right now?"

"What did you think the glasses were for?" Trent asked. Katie realized then that Trent was wearing a pair of glasses that looked similar to Harry Potter's.

"For you to be able to see?" Courtney tried sarcastically.

"Exactly. That's what we want people to think," Trent replied. "But if I take them off…" Trent took off his glasses and looked at the octopus squirming around on the floor. It turned into an octopus statue.

"Whoa!" Katie exclaimed.

"He'll be fine. In a couple of days…" Trent said, trailing off on that last part.

"Yes, yes, Trent's powers are fun. Can we just continue with the intros?" Heather asked impatiently.

"Sure," Alejandro said. "Justin here is our alien slash chick magnet." A tan boy with bright blue eyes waved. He had two little antennas sticking out of his head. "And Noah, as he previously said, is a harpie." The boy with wings waved.

"And that's everyone!" Izzy said. "Except me of course. Cause I'm technically not a monster. I'm a mad scientist who makes monsters and blows things up!"

"Yes, Izzy. That's your purpose," Alejandro said to shut her up before she started telling everyone about her latest adventure with explosives. "There's still one last thing to settle with the newbies before this meeting is over. First, I encourage you all to join the TMA. We're just a group of teens hanging out. IT's fun. You should join. Second, if you don't join, then you can't tell anyone about us. And if you do, we will personally eliminate you, got it? So what's it going to be? Join or leave?" All of the newbies exchanged glances.

"Join," they all said together, Ezekiel a few seconds behind.

"Good. Now that very last thing is mentors," Alejandro said. "In order for you to start scaring people in town, you need to have someone mentor you…"

"Wait, scare people?" Courtney interrupted him.

"Yes, that's what we monsters do," Duncan said. "Deal." Courtney gave him a cold look.

"Yeah, so you need mentors," Alejandro said. "So let's put… hm, Izzy with Ezekiel cause she made him and let's also put Beth to help with the scaring part. Duncan, you can mentor Courtney. Trent, mentor Sadie. And how about Noah mentors Katie. That cool with everyone?"

"Yep." "Sure." "Cool." Everyone replied.

"Okay, meeting adjourned" Alejandro said.

**I didn't mention someone in there. Can you figure out who it is? They'll come into the story later. Trust me, they will. **

**Read on!**


	4. Ch 4: The First Scare

**Chapter 4! I think I'm finally done with the whole background info, sort of. And I promise that I'll get better at these little summaries. Well, either way, enjoy!**

Two weeks later, the scaring was set to begin. Katie, Sadie, Courtney, and Ezekiel had been learning how to properly scare a mortal without getting caught. Zeke didn't actually get the whole "don't let them get that good of a look at you" thing, but hey, he was trying.

On the Friday of that week, the TMA decided that the newbies were ready for their first actual scare.

"What? This soon?" Courtney asked. "But we've only been with you guys for two weeks!"

"I know, but you guys have just been getting this stuff so quickly," Alejandro said, thoroughly impressed. "Faster than any of us so far."

"Really?" Katie asked. "We're actually doing this right?"

"Well…" Noah began. Sadie glared at him before he could finish that sentence.

"So when's our first scare?" Courtney went on. "You said we were ready, but you didn't say when."

"Tonight," Leshawna said. Courtney, Katie, and Sadie all looked as though they'd just been told that they'd eaten live worms.

"Tonight!" Sadie exclaimed. "You mean like, tonight tonight?"

"Yes. I don't believe there's any other tonight," Duncan replied, obviously annoyed at the newbies' obliviousness.

"So you three are going to go out with you mentors and scare some mortals tonight at eleven," Alejandro continued on with the speech. "Meet back here at around ten thirty for you assignments."

"And stop looking so worried. You're gonna be fine," Beth popped in from the wall.

"Unless of course, the police come again," Noah said at an almost inaudible volume. Geoff hit him hard in the chest, and Noah shut up.

"You'll be fine," Bridgette said again. And even though she sounded sincere, Courtney could tell that there was something they weren't telling them.

At around ten thirty that night, Sadie raced down to the TMA hide out. She knew she was late. But it wasn't her fault that the traffic was unusually jammed tonight. Or that the Garcia's were having a family reunion at Oceanic Beach that night. Escaping was hard enough without fifty plus people standing right there. And don't even get her started on morphing in front of others.

As Sadie rushed towards the door, she could hear frantic voices. Oh no, they weren't gonna scream at her, were they? Sadie hated being screamed at.

"What do you mean he's not coming?" Alejandro's voice carried through the small tunnel leading toward the entrance.

"I already told you five times! Just read the text message yourself, for crying out loud!" Gwen's voice shouted back.

"Guys, can we all just calm down?" Bridgette's voice said, a little quieter and less decipherable than the others.

"NO! We can't! This whole operation is gonna be thrown off now!" Alejandro replied angrily. "Gosh, why tonight?"

"Trust me, it was defiantly not his choice," Gwen replied. "And she can just come with me or Justin! We've helping train her too."

"No, it has to be him," Alejandro said stubbornly.

"What's going on?" Sadie asked, pushing past the red door. She noticed that only Alejandro, Bridgette, Tyler, and Gwen were in the room. "Where's everyone else?"

"Courtney and Katie are with Sierra in the other room, Noah's outside, and Duncan is just kinda, you know somewhere," Tyler explained. "It's a full moon and he's really restless. Courtney is gonna have some fun with him tonight." Gwen and Bridgette suppressed giggles.

"So, what were you all talking about?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, you heard that?" Alejandro asked, looking kind of embarrassed.

"Yeah. So what happened?" Sadie questioned. The four exchanged glances.

"Yeah, Sadie, about tonight," Bridgette began. "You might not be going out to scare with the others…"

"Might not? Oh she's definitely not!" Alejandro interrupted her.

"What did I just tell you? Justin or I could go with her!" Gwen replied, annoyed.

"ANYWAY!" Bridgette cried over them to shut them up. "Trent's not coming. So you're without a mentor, and that means…"

"Why isn't Trent coming?" Sadie cut her off. "Did something happen?"

"Well, no not exactly," Bridgette replied. "He…"

"Oh my gosh! Did he, like, get caught by the police or something?" Sadie exclaimed.

"No, no he's just…" Bridgette started again.

"Bridgette! Can you please tell Alejandro that he's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE STOP INTERUPTING ME?" Bridgette exclaimed. Everyone stopped. "Thanks. Anyway, Sadie, Trent's got bronchitis. I've had it, it's not that bad. But he can't be here tonight. So, I'm sorry, but you're first scare will have to wait until you have a mentor."

"It's fine. I'll wait," Sadie shrugged, only slightly upset. She had been pretty nervous about this. "I guess I'll see you all on Monday."

"Well, actually, we're getting together tomorrow at about one-ish," Tyler said. "It's not mandatory, so you don't have to, but…"

"I'll be there," Sadie said. "Bye guys!" And with that, Sadie made her way back to Oceanic Beach.

On the way there, Sadie thought she saw something fall out of the sky near the edge of town, right where Totalsville met the dark forest that extended all the way to a tall mountain range farther inland. But she thought nothing of it. Probably just a trick of the mind.

Once she reached the beach, Sadie dived right into the calming, icy water. The feeling of such familiar surroundings automatically caused Sadie to transform from a pale teenage girl into a blue fish-like creature. The water felt so nice, that Sadie didn't even feel the pull of the water pipe until she was already sucked into it.

"AHHHHH!" Sadie screamed as she was whipped through endless miles of piping under Totalsville. Finally, the jet stream current stopped and Sadie found herself staring at the ceiling of some room through the drain of wither a sink or a bathtub.

"What the…?" Sadie whispered to herself. She began to lift herself up to see where in the world she was when she heard a voice.

"I know, I can not believe she said that," an sickeningly sweet voice was saying form somewhere in the room. "Even though it's totally true." Sadie knew that voice. That was Mackenzie Gold, the bratty popular girl from her history class. How had she landed up in _her_ sink?

"I know right? He is such a loser," Mackenzie must have been talking to someone on her cell phone. "I'm so glad I broke up with that loser. Even if my math grades are gonna fall." Pause. "Yeah, yeah, Mom's gonna be suspicious. But I still think that playing Noah Selis was the best idea I'd ever had. I mean, I never would've gotten Alejandro's attention if I didn't."

Ok, now this was starting to get interesting. Sadie knew these people.

"Right. The witch Heather's my only problem now. But don't worry, I've got a plan to take her right out of the game," Mackenzie continued. Sadie could see her examining her perfectly manicured nails right now.

"Now what about you? Any plans to get Bridgette out of the way so you can have Trent?" Mackenzie actually turned the conversation over to someone else. Wow, she never did that. And Sadie didn't know that Bridgette liked Trent.

"Oh, he's interested in _Gwen_?" Mackenzie said. "Well, it'll be easier to take her down. She's a friendless loser." Now Sadie was starting to get mad. How dare she talk about her friends like that? Sadie found herself itching to jump up the drain and scare the living day lights out of Mackenzie, but she technically wasn't allowed to. But hey, it wasn't her fault that she just happened to get stuck there.

So, following her instincts, Sadie surged forward toward the small light, bringing a jet of water with her. She saw Mackenzie standing there, staring at her with a look of sheer terror.

"Boo," Sadie said in a scary, unrecognizable voice. Mackenzie shrieked and ran off. Sadie giggled and shot herself back down the drain with enough force to knock her back to the ocean. Feeling accomplished, Sadie took out her totally waterproof cell phone and sent one text message.

Sadie: First scare complete. Mackenzie Gold won't be taking smack about anyone for a while. I don't think she'll be talking at all! It was so awesome!

She waited a couple minutes, then she heard her ringtone, (Mine by Taylor Swift) and then picked up her phone.

Trent: Awesome! I'm impressed. I can't wait to hear all about it. =)

**So, Sadie broke some rules. But it was worth it, right? **

**Well, you'll find out what happens with that later. Remember that something falling out of the sky? Keep remembering it. **

**Why? Well: Read on!**


	5. Ch 5: Eva

**Chapter 5! And now, if you've read the previous chapter, you probably could tell that this chapter is about the other 3 newbies' first attempt at scaring. So here's how they either failed or passed. Enjoy!**

"Oh my gosh! This is unbelievable!" Katie exclaimed. "And you can do this whenever you want?"

"Not necessarily," Noah replied. "You know, with the whole not getting caught thing. And the zoning laws." Katie laughed, she was having way more fun then she'd ever had on any other night of her life.

Never once had Katie scared anyone. Not even her annoying little brother! But tonight, she'd made Carl Sullivan scream so loud and for so long that his voice eventually gave out. And that wasn't it. Now, Katie wasn't walking home through Totalsville, but she was flying _above_ it!

"This is amazing," Katie sighed.

"It does feel amazing," Noah replied. "The wind rushing through you, watching everything below you passing by in a perspective you've never seen before. Just the peace and quiet and fresh air that you can't get down there. IT's wonderful up here." Katie looked up. Noah looked happier than she'd ever seen him before.

"But how about the way you scared the living day lights out of that nerd?" Noah said, smiling with enjoyment. "That was awesome."

"Really?" Katie asked modestly.

"Totally. You did way better than I did my first time," Noah replied. "And you also did a way better job than Tyler."

"Huh?" Katie asked.

"I was Tyler's mentor when he first came here," Noah explained. "And let's just say that it didn't go well."

"Let me guess," Katie said with a giggle. "He…."

A sound of a gun firing caught Katie's attention, and before she had time to think, she and Noah were hurtling towards the ground at about 140 miles per hour.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Katie screamed, as they feel closer and closer to the city below. They lurched to the right a bit and slammed into the tops of some trees. Katie felt Noah's grasp on her loosen and she fell away from him. The two tumbled separately down to the ground.

"Oof," Katie exclaimed as her breath was temporarily knocked out of her. Sitting up carefully so as to not make any possible injuries worse, Katie looked around slowly. They were in a forest of some sort.

Katie then looked around to find Noah. She found him about a hundred feet away, sitting with his left wing held in an awkward position.

"Noah?" Katie walked over to him cautiously. "Noah, are you okay? What happened?"

"Shh," Noah said quietly. "I think someone's watching us." Katie stopped talking and looked around. How did he know? The only light source was the scattered shreds of moonlight that feel through the trees. But sure enough, Katie heard something.

"What the…?" Katie began but was interrupted by a huge figure jumping out of the woods behind them. She turned and screamed on impulse. Noah, on the other hand, got into position for battle. The figure came closer with no hesitation. It was staying in the shadows, so Katie couldn't see what it actually was.

"What are you?" it asked in a tough voice. A feminine yet tough voice.

"More importantly, what are you?" Noah replied.

"I, am Eva," the figure said, coming closer still. "I have come to scare the life out of your puny towns' population."

"Oh, are you a monster?" Katie asked innocently.

"A monster?" Eva said with a slight cackle. "Try the daughter of the scariest monster of all time." Eva stepped closer to them, and Katie could clearly see her now. Eva was a little taller than she was, probably even an inch or two taller than Noah. Her skin was a pale green color and her eyes were as black as night. She was muscular and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail that was anything but girly. Katie decided right then that this was not a girl to mess with.

"Really? And who might that be?" Noah asked. Katie had no idea where his confidence was coming from.

"The Boogie Man himself," Eva replied. "He's scared so many people, they made a movie about him."

"You mean 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'?" Katie asked. Eva nodded.

"Ew, is your dad like, made of bugs?" Katie asked. "And more importantly are you made of bugs?" Katie scooted away from Eva a bit. She hated bugs.

"No, you idiot!" Eva said with such force that Katie felt herself scooting back even farther. "Now get out of here before I scare the very skin off of you bones!"

"I'd like to see you try," Noah replied. Eva turned to him.

"I wouldn't be talking so tough if my wing was as mutilated as yours," Eva retorted.

"Don't need two wings to scare," Noah said.

"But you do need a fist," Eva replied. And before Katie or Noah knew what was going on, Eva punched Noah so hard that he fell over. Katie had known that Noah was light and skinny, but he was also tough. That would've had to be a really hard punch to knock him over so easily.

And that wasn't it. Eva, although a great scarer, enjoyed beating on people just as much as scaring the lights right out of their eyes. And Noah was now learning that first hand. Or at least he was, until a huge wolf landed right on top of Eva.

"Katie!" Courtney screeched as she ran into the clearing from the forest. "You and Noah have go to get out of here!"

"Courtney? Where's Duncan?" Katie asked. Courtney pointed to the wolf that was fighting back against Eva.

"Oh my gosh," Katie said.

"I know. Now come on, I have to leave too," Courtney urged her forward. "Go get Noah and the three of us will…"

"Fine! You win, this time," Eva said. "But I'll be back, and you all should be prepared for the fright of your lives."

"Don't you mean fight?" Courtney asked.

"That's what I said," Eva retorted before receding back into the forest. Duncan transformed back into a human, but he still looked wolf like.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"She's the daughter of the Boogie Man," Noah explained. "I have no idea what she's doing in Totalsville."

"Doesn't really matter. Yet, at least," Duncan replied. "She beat on you pretty good, man." Katie looked over at Noah for the first time since Eva had attacked him. Duncan was right; he _did_ look really, really bad.

"Come on, guys. Let's get home before she comes back," Courtney said warily.

"Oh calm down, Princess. You've got me to protect you," Duncan replied.

"Oh great, just what I need. A trusty mutt," Courtney said, an icy grip in her voice.

"Well, it seems like you two had fun," Noah stated. Katie giggled.

A few minutes later, the foursome was almost to the edge of Totalsville when they heard a noise. Someone screaming.

"What was that?" Duncan asked.

"I think that was Zeke scaring the heck out of Carly Mardson," Courtney replied.

"Makes sense," Duncan shrugged.

"So, how did your scare go, Courtney?" Katie asked.

"Pretty well. I think," Courtney replied, not looking at any of them.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Courtney said quickly.

"She ran into the door!" Duncan couldn't help laughing anymore. "She closed the door, and then ran into it on her way out!"

"Shut up! It wasn't that funny!" Courtney snapped.

"It sounds pretty funny to me," Noah said. Katie could here a strain to his voice.

"Well, here's my stop. Good night," Courtney said bitterly as she turned up the long driveway leading to Izzy's hill top house. "I'll see you all on Monday."

"Bye Princess!" Duncan called. "Remember that you have to open a door to go into it." Courtney huffed away. "She digs me. Well, I'm going back to the woods. You know, full moon and all." And with that, Duncan ran back to the forest.

"My house is right here," Katie said as they came close to Oceanic Beach. "Thanks for mentoring me through my first scare."

"No problem," Noah replied.

"And… thanks for saving me from that psycho, Eva," Katie went on, looking away as she felt her cheeks blush.

"Anytime," Noah replied. Katie hugged him, and to her surprise, Noah hugged back. But something felt wrong about this hug that kept Katie from feeling all jittery. She pulled away and looked down at her hands.

"You're bleeding," she said worriedly.

"I know," Noah replied. "That's usually an effect of fighting with people."

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to make it home?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. My house is right up there." Noah pointed to the housing development on the small cliff that over looked the ocean. "My house is that one right there. That's right next to the ocean, technically speaking." Katie nodded.

"So you're sure you're all right?" she asked one last time.

"For the time being, yes," Noah answered. "Now get home. I'll see you on Monday." Katie sighed.

"Okay. Bye," she said. And with that, she dove into the water.

Mermaidian tail popped, swimming silently in the cool water, Katie watched the house Noah had indicated as his until she saw a light go on. That meant that he had made it home without going unconscious along the way. And with the knowledge that Noah was home safe, Katie dived under the waves back to her own home and slept soundly.


	6. Ch 6: Alex and the TMA

**Chapter 6! Woo-Hoo! Thanks to everyone who'd reading this. The story from here on out is going to get a little more in to the action, romance, and horror genres. I think. We'll see. Anyways, enjoy!**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Alejandro exclaimed after Sadie had told the TMA about her successful scare. She and Katie were both jumping up and down from excitement. But Alejandro didn't seem to be sharing their joy.

"Sadie, we told you no," Alejandro said, some of his anger leaking into his voice.

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose!" Sadie defended herself, stopping her excited jumping and standing with her hands defiantly on her hips. "I just accidentally wound up in Mackenzie Gold's sink, heard her talking smack about you guys, and decided that she deserved it." You could practically see the smoke coming out of Alejandro's ears.

"Hey, Al, give her a break," Owen cut in. "At least she didn't get busted. And you have to admit, she did do an awesome job…"

"It doesn't matter! She didn't listen to me!" Alejandro exclaimed. Something Owen had said had sent him over the edge. "And don't call me Al! You know I hate that!" Owen backed down. He knew it was a bad thing to be around an angry vampire.

** "**What if I told you that Trent approved of my scare?" Sadie asked. Alejandro stopped to think about it for a minute or two.

"What terms of approve?" he asked.

** "**He's proud of me," Sadie answered. "See, here's the text massage he sent me after I'd told him about it." She handed Alejandro her phone, and he read it. Sadie saw his eyes widen, but only for a minute.

"Fine. You're off the hook," Alejandro mumbled, tossing Sadie's phone back. "Just don't let it happen again."

"YEA! You're off the hook!" Katie squealed.

"Oh, don't you think for one second that your free too," Alejandro said, directing his anger toward Katie.

"What?" Katie asked, anger starting to boil within her too. "What did I do?"

"Well, why don't you explain to us what the heck you did with Noah last night," Alejandro said, trying to not flip out on her. "Cause last time I checked, one little nerd doesn't beat people up like that."

"Oh that. That wasn't Carl," Katie shook her head. "It was this girl, Eva. She said she was the daughter of the Boogie Man. I personally think that she's just a bigheaded bully. Anyway, she beat the cuss out of Noah after he stood up to her."

"Did she have a gun?" Cody asked. Katie looked over at him. Cody didn't usually get involved in these conversations.

"No," Katie replied. "She just had abnormally huge muscles."

"But Noah said that he was shot in the wing," Cody said. Katie thought he looked kinda pale. Maybe that's just how he looked all the time.

"He was, before we met Eva. But I don't know what the deal with that was," Katie went on.

"Noah was shot?" Bridgette asked. "Well that's bizarre."

Suddenly, the TMA heard a noise from the other side of the door. Feet. Someone was coming.

"Who squealed?" Duncan whisper hissed, looking around at everyone. Everyone shook their heads in reply or gave 'not me' motions. The footsteps grew louder, and then the door began to screech open.

"Battle positions," Alejandro whispered just as the door opened all the way to reveal a blonde boy with really bright blue eyes and fairly pale skin.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" he asked nervously, scanning everyone's faces. "Bridgette? What are you doing here?" The TMA all stared at Bridgette.

"Uh, hi Alex," she stuttered nervously. "I was just… we were… um…"

"Bridgette, why are you holding a stick?" the boy asked. "It looks kind of like a magic wand."

"Yeah, what do you know," Bridgette said with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, Alex, I think it would be in your best interest to…"

"Hey, why is that kid green?" the boy asked, pointing at Owen. That was it. They were done for. Duncan pinned the kid against the wall.

"Listen here, kid. If you repeat anything of what we are about to tell you to anyone, I will personally watch you die a slow and painful death that I will be happy to cause. Got it?" Duncan growled at him. The kid nodded. "Good. Bridgette, give it to him."

"Ok, first of all, everyone, this is Alexander Ryder. Alex, this is the TMA," Bridgette got through the introductions first. "And we are a group of teenage monsters."

"Monsters?" Alexander asked. "Like vampires and werewolves and stuff?"

"Yep, just like that," Bridgette replied. "And you see, we don't want people to know what we are, so we have to meet down here in secret."

"But what do you guys do?" Alexander asked. He was starting to feel really curious.

"We scare people," Bridgette replied. Alexander nodded. "So do you think you can keep our secret?"

"Keep it? I want to be part of it!" Alexander exclaimed. "How can I help?"

"Um, we'll think about it and let you know?" Alejandro said.

"Cool! Oh. Hey Cody," Alexander said, just noticing for his lab partner.

"Cody? I'm Carson," the boy replied.

"Huh?" Alexander asked.

"He's related to Dr. Jekyll," Gwen spoke up. "So sometimes, he turns from Cody to Carson." Alexander nodded, taking everything in. Some of his friends were monsters. _Real_ monsters.

"Well I guess I'll see you around," Alexander said as he showed himself to the door.

"Ok. And remember, it's a secret," Bridgette replied.

**Will Alexander be able to keep the secret? Who shot Noah down? And where's Eva? **

**Find out all of these answers and more answers to more questions that will come up later in the chapters that come after this one! **

**READ ON! **


	7. Ch 7: Ok, What Aren't They Telling Me?

**I'm sorry it's been months since I updated this! I lost inspiration on it for a little while and started getting it back a few weeks ago. **

**I have to warn you that my weeks tend to be busy, so I don't know how quick updates will be. I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as possible. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Reviews would be lovely! **

**Enjoy!**

"So whatever happened to that Eva girl you mentioned?" Beth asked Katie at lunch on Monday. "You never told us what happened after the fight." Heather looked up at Katie. The mermaid locked eyes with the mummy for a moment, and found them glittering with a curiosity that kind of scared her. Curiosity with Heather probably meant that she'd listen very closely to your words to find something in them to use against you later.

"Oh yeah. That. Well, I don't know what happened to her," Katie replied, looking down at the table. "After Duncan came and attacked her, she just disappeared into the forest." Katie could feel the others at the table staring at her, but she didn't want to tell them anything else. It still sent a shiver running down her spine to think that Eva was still out there somewhere.

"Do you think she's working for someone?" Sierra asked.

"Like who?" Sadie and Katie asked at the same time.

"Like M-OW!" Sierra began to explain but was cut off by the sharp pain of Heather's shoe in the shin.

"Like nothing. Don't worry about it," Heather finished for Sierra, giving her a look that would send even Eva running off in terror. There was something they didn't want Katie and Sadie to know. And that made Katie even more interested to know the answer.

"Hey, so there's a new moon on Friday night," Beth changed the subject cheerily.

"So?" Sadie asked, more confused than anything else.

"So, you two get to experience your first New Moon Night Race," Beth answered, smiling from excitement.

"New Moon Night Race?" Katie questioned after sharing a glance with Sadie.

"On the first night of a new moon, school permitting, the TMA gets together and has a race across town at midnight," Sierra explained. "It starts here in the courtyard and ends up on the top of Mount Acadia. And everyone is paired on a two-person team. It's soooo much fun!"

"But there's a catch," Heather added. "Besides making it to the mountain first, you have to scare as many of the other teams as possible, by any means necessary." Katie shared another more worried glance with Sadie. Some of the other monsters in the TMA had the ability to get pretty scary.

"But don't worry about that. It's really a lot of fun," Sierra said. "Please give it a try. Please?" Sierra made her best puppy dog face.

"Alright, we'll try it," Katie said with a giggle.

"It sounds like fun," Sadie added.

"You've been a student here for how long again?" Leshawna asked Courtney as she sat down at their lunch table amidst all of papers the rag doll had spread out all over the table.

"Two weeks," Courtney answered. "But it's never too early to get involved."

"And that's why you've decided to take charge of the Fall Dance?" Bridgette asked.

"Yep," Courtney answered, looking through all of her papers for something. Turned out it was on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you even know what goes on at a school dance?" Leshawna asked.

"Not exactly. But that's what the Internet is for," Courtney answered, finding the paper she'd wanted. "Do you guys usually go formal or informal for this dance?"

"Um, we usually go with Halloween costumes," Bridgette answered. "Because it's usually planned for a day in late October."

"What's Halloween again?" Courtney asked, looking at her two friends with a looked of both confusion and concentration. "Is that the holiday with the bunnies?"

"No, that's Easter. Halloween's the day when kids dress up in costumes and go door to door asking for candy," Leshawna explained. "And it's also the night where we monsters can fit right in. No one would know that Alejandro's fangs were real. Or Noah's wings."

"No one would question why Owen was green. Or why Justin's antenna looked so realistic. You wouldn't even have to cover your seams," Bridgette added. Courtney processed all of that information.

"So you're saying that the dance should be a costume party because it's so close to Halloween," she stated.

"Yes," Leshawna nodded.

"Okay, got it," Courtney said, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. "Thanks girls. You don't know how much of a help this is to me."

"Alright, what's going on here?" Duncan asked as he, Gwen, and Geoff walked up to the table, lunches in hand.

"Courtney got involved," Leshawna explained in short.

"What's with all the papers?" Gwen asked, finding a spot to sit next to Bridgette. She picked one up. "This one just has the word Start on it."

"Oh! That's the one I was going to write my possible start times on," Courtney explained with excitement.

"Start times for what?" Geoff asked. He and Duncan hadn't made the initiative to sit down yet.

"The Fall Dance!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Then these papers are probably really important," Geoff said, looking at the table while nodding in decision. "If you all don't mind, I think I'll go sit with Cody and the other guys today…"

"Why?" Duncan asked, giving his friend an odd look.

"Knowing my luck, I'll somehow torch them all up," Geoff explained. "Have fun planning your dance. " And with that, Geoff went off to find the other TMA guys while Duncan sat down next to Leshawna.

"Oh Geoff, always coming up with crazy excuses," Courtney said with a smile as she got back to work sifting through her papers.

"No, he wasn't making that up. He's actually accidentally caught a lot of things on fire," Bridgette said. "Of course, not as much as Izzy has. But still, a considerable number of times."

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked.

"Well he is a dragon after all," Leshawna said in reply. "And even the best of us lose control over our monster abilities sometimes."

"Some in more lethal ways than others…" Gwen added.

"And we still have yet to see what you do unleashed, Princess," Duncan said with a devious glint in his teal eyes. Courtney responded with a cold glare at the bad boy.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, reaching for her paper on color coordinating.

"Will do, your highness," Duncan replied. Courtney was tempted to throw something heavy at him, like her history text book.

"Now, now children. Let's not fight," Gwen said in a mockingly authoritative voice.

"Right. We have a New Moon Night Race to prepare for," Bridgette replied.

"What do we have to do to prepare?" Duncan asked, giving Bridgette a mildly confused look.

"You, don't have to do anything. I, on the other hand, am in charge of making the teams," Bridgette answered, pulling out a notebook and a blue pen out of her bag.

"Oh! Can I be with Tyler this year? We've been planning the best strategy ever," Duncan asked, perking up at the thought of the team-maker sitting at his lunch table. The TMA picked someone different to make up the New Moon Night Race teams each year.

"Sorry, I've already assigned him to someone else. You too," Bridgette said, looking at her list, which was almost done.

"I'm excited for this," Gwen said. "The race is going to be pretty intense this year."

"And it's Courtney's first time," Duncan said in the tone that made Courtney look up from her work. And although she knew they were harmless, Courtney didn't like the smiles on her friends' faces.


	8. Ch 8: Home Eek Lesson 1: Cookies

**Sorry for the slow updates. I'm trying to do better, but other ideas distract me. **

**Please enjoy this chapter as I had a lot of fun writing it. **

"It's cookies. How hard can it be?" Cody asked. Sierra and Gwen exchanged a look.

"Trust me, you'll find someway to screw it up," Gwen replied, reaching for the measuring cup to start getting the needed ingredients from the table in the center of the room. Justin stepped in front of her and gently took the cup out of her hand.

"We're boys, not incompetent life forms," he said as he made his way to the center table. The girls looked after him.

"He better not mess this up," Lindsay said, looking after Justin with her arms crossed. "You either, mister!" she continued, pointing her finger at Cody.

"No problem," Cody replied with a confident smile.

"No promises," Gwen mumbled, looking through the other pieces of cooking equipment on the counter of their kitchen. Home ec was always an interesting experience with this group. And because it was their first time cooking, the girls were a little worried.

"Stop worrying. They're gonna taste great," Cody said with what was meant to be a reassuring smile at Gwen.

"I got the flour," Justin said as he carefully brought the measuring cup back from the center table. He was walking very slowly and had his hand blocking the rim of the cup so none could spill out.

"2**¼ **cups?" Sierra asked.

"Yep," Justin said with a nod.

"Great, we got through an eighth of a step without screwing up. This might actually work," Gwen said with a little more confidence in the boys. But only a little. There was still plenty of time for something to go horribly wrong.

"So what else do we need?" Cody asked, ready for the challenge of living up to the girls' expectations.

"Baking soda, salt, butter, brown sugar, chocolate chips, eggs, vanilla extra, and graduated sugar," Lindsay read from the instruction sheet.

"What kind of sugar?" Justin asked, looking at the sheet himself.

"Graduated," Lindsay repeated. "So it's gotta be sugar that passed through high school. And make sure that it's not sugar that'll have a bad influence on the other ingredients! That's the last thing we need in our cookies is bad sugar."

"Uh, Lindsay that says _granulated _sugar not _graduated _sugar," Justin corrected.

"Oh. Oops," Lindsay replied. "Then never mind! Get whatever this granulated sugar stuff is!" With a slight smile, Justin took another measuring cup to the center table to retrieve the sugar.

"What's this vanilla extra stuff?" Lindsay asked, looking back at the list.

"I think you mean vanilla extract," Sierra pointed out. "It's that brown liquid that smells like vanilla ice cream."

"We get to use that stuff? Yay!" Lindsay cheered, setting the instructions down on the table. "That stuff smells sooo good! Can someone go get it now?"

"Hold on. I believe that's in step two," Gwen replied, looking at the instruction sheet. "Technically so is the sugar. Hey Sierra, would you mind grabbing the salt and the baking soda quick so we can mix them with the flour?"

"Sure thing," the elf answered, running to the table with two teaspoons just as Justin was carefully walking back with the sugar.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We're going to start step one after Sierra gets back," Gwen answered. "Can you possibly continue getting the ingredients ready?"

"Of course," Justin said. "What else do we need?"

"Everything that's not flour, granulated sugar, baking soda, and salt," Gwen replied.

"Ok. Everything else. Got it," Justin said, grabbing another measuring tool before making his third trip to the center table.

"So step one," Gwen said to herself. She grabbed a small sized plastic bowl. "This should work." She carried it over to the sink in their kitchen station and washed the container quickly.

As she was walking back to the working space, someone tapped her shoulder and caught her off guard. Surprised, Gwen became transparent for a moment and the bowl slipped out of her hand. It fell to the floor with a clang. The whole class looked over just as Gwen solidified again.

"Is everything okay?" their teacher, Mrs. Baker, asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, it just slipped out of my hands," Gwen answered, going to pick the bowl back up. The other students went back to work. Gwen looked back at whoever had been behind her, and found Cody.

"Don't surprise me like that," she said coldly, going to wash the bowl again.

"Sorry. I had no idea you'd disappear," Cody replied in a tone filled with confidence Cody usually didn't have. "But I'm glad you reappeared. I was already missing your pretty face."

"Hi Carson," Gwen mumbled, drying off the bowl and bringing it back to the table. Cody's flirting was actually cute in a nerdy way. Would Gwen ever go out with him? No. But it was cute. Carson's way of flirting was worse than Cody's. And now Gwen was stuck with him.

"Step one; combine the flour, salt, and baking soda into a small bowl," Lindsay read.

"Here's the bowl," Gwen placed the container down on the table.

"Here's the salt and baking soda," Sierra said before pouring them into the bowl.

"And here's the flour," Lindsay said as she picked up the sugar cup.

"No no no!" Sierra exclaimed, quickly grabbing the cup from Lindsay before the sugar went into the bowl. "It's the other one." Lindsay looked down at the other measure cup on the table.

"Oh yeah!" she said. "Sorry. I guess I just grabbed the first thing I saw." She added the flour to the bowl. "Do you want to mix it, Cody?" Carson didn't answer.

"Cody?" Lindsay asked.

"He's Carson right now," Gwen whispered.

"No he's not. That's Cody," Lindsay replied. "I may not be good with names, but I _know_ his is Cody."

"My name's Carson," the boy whose name was currently in question spoke up.

"I'm so confused," Lindsay shook her head. "Mystery Boy, can you please just stir the stuff together?"

"Sure thing," Carson replied, taking a wooden spoon from the table and mixing up the three ingredients.

"I've got everything else," Justin said, placing the last components on the table. "Now what?"

"We beat them together in a bigger mixing bowl," Sierra answered.

"We beat them?" Justin asked, looking confused. "Like with our fists?"

"No, with a beater," Sierra said.

"There's a machine to beat people with?" Justin asked, now looking horrified. What were the people on Earth thinking?

"NO!" Sierra cried. "There's a machine to combine recipe ingredients with! The action is called beating!"

"Oh. I didn't know that," Justin said, feeling embarrassed by his outburst. "Sorry."

"Hey, you learn something new everyday," Gwen added.

"And I still have yet to learn your number," Carson said in reply. Gwen felt the urge to hit him with a rolling pin.

"Let's just move on to step two and get these cookies done. We've wasted ten minutes here," Gwen said.

"Only ten?" Justin asked. "It feels like way more than that."

"Okay, we've successfully made the dough without any major problems," Gwen said. "Now we just have to put the dough on the tray and get them into the oven."

"Piece of cake," Carson said with a shrug. "What could go wrong?"

"Many things actually," Gwen replied, giving him an accusative look.

"What would you like us to do next?" Justin asked.

"Roll about a teaspoon of dough into a ball and place it on the tray. Repeat until the tray is full," Gwen answered, grabbing out five spoons so they could all work.

Somehow they got through that step without messing anything up. Carson placed the cookie sheet into the oven and closed the door with an accomplished smile.

"There. Finished. And nothing went horribly wrong," he said, looking at each of the girls in turn. "And you doubted us."

"The cookies aren't done yet, mind you," Gwen pointed out. "And we still have to clean up."

"Already started," Justin said. He and Sierra had already started washing the empty batter bowl.

"Um, Justin, something's wrong with your hands dude," Carson said.

"My hands are fine," Justin replied.

"I don't think those are fine," Carson pointed to the purple spots appearing on the alien's hands.

"No, those are not normal," Sierra commented.

"Your alien skin must be having a reaction to the dough," Gwen said. "Or the soap. Or a combination of both!"

"Either way, get your hands out of that water and hide those spots!" Sierra instructed. "We don't need anyone seeing…"

"And how are we doing over here?" Mrs. Baker asked, walking up to the station with a cheerful smile. Without any other option, Justin plunged his spotted hands back into the soapy water to hide them.

"Great. Just cleaning up!" Lindsay reported.

"Very nice," Mrs. Baker commented before walking away to check on the others.

"Avoid one disaster at a time," Gwen mumbled. Justin pulled his hands out of the water.

"How am I supposed to hide this?" he asked in a whisper, gesturing to the spots that stretched all the way from the tips of his fingers to his elbows.

"Dry them off and roll your sleeves down?" Sierra suggested. "It's worth trying." Justin sighed and went with it. It was the only plan they had.

"So what're we cooking next time?" Carson asked, leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"I believe that'd be pancakes," Gwen answered. "And looking at how well today seemed to go, I might let you handle flipping the pancakes." Cody and Justin high fived.

"Does anyone else smell something burning?" Lindsay asked. The others sniffed the air.

"Carson, did you set the timer on the oven?" Gwen asked, realization hitting her like a lightning bolt.

"Who's Carson?" Cody asked, having transitioned back to his old self suddenly without anyone realizing it.

"Oh great, Gwen muttered, quickly throwing on oven mitts and retrieving the cookie sheet from the oven. Sure enough, they were pretty well burned.

"I'm revoking your pancake flipping privileges," Gwen said.

**More action on the way. You just need one of these random good off chapter every now and then. **

**R & R please! I appreciate your thoughts and opinions!**

**Read on! =)**


	9. Ch 9: Council Meeting

**Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Life's crazy! Anyway, here's chapter 9 and I appreciate the reviews! I love to here what you all think! **

A neatly folded note on her desk usually made math class a little more bearable for Sadie as she then had a distraction from her teacher's mindless rambling about the quadratic formula and negative exponents and so on. But a neatly folded note with Alejandro's handwriting was not something Sadie looked forward to. Had she ever received a note from him before? No, but knowing the nature of the vampire, she could guess that this was either going to be really bad or really good.

Setting down her books with a reluctant sigh, Sadie picked up the note and unfolded it.

_Council meeting today at lunch. We're sitting at the center table in the last row to the left, the circular one. You'll see us. Be there. –Alejandro._

And the suspense of what Al had in mind was still unanswered. Sadie read the note over again, analyzing the words. Council meeting? Was he talking about all the newbies and their mentors? Cause Sadie was definitely not on the student council last time she checked. And if she was right that he was talking about the monster council, she was either in for a simple status report or a world of trouble.

"Did you get the death note too?" a soothingly familiar voice asked as Katie let her books fall onto her desk, which was right next to Sadie's.

"Yeah. Do you think we're in trouble?" Sadie asked, crumpling the note up and jamming it into her purse.

"I hope not," Katie sighed. "That would be so bad!"

"So _so _bad!" Sadie emphasized. "Especially because we're TMAMs and not just regular Ts!"

"TMAMs?" Katie questioned before leaning in closer and whispering, "Teenage Monster Association Members?"

"Of course," Sadie whispered back with a nod.

"Just checking. But yeah," Katie agreed, nodding herself. "It's bad enough going face to face with a regular queen bee but having to face your superior _vampire_ leader…." Her voice had grown almost silent when she'd said vampire. The two new girls had gotten pretty good at hiding their secret identities. No one was even paying attention to their conversation as it was.

Math class dragged on as Sadie waited in dread for fifth period; lunch. Lunch was usually a time she looked forward to; it was a time for her and Katie to sit back and talk about boys and what they were going to do that weekend and what not. But today was going to be different. And because she didn't know what was going to happen in that lunchroom during the next forty-five minutes, Sadie could only prepare herself for the worst.

Armed with each other and their brown paper bagged lunches, the two best friends walked into the bustling lunchroom and immediately noticed the table they'd been summoned to. Alejandro wasn't present yet, but it was hard to miss Izzy's bright red curls. She was sitting with Ezekiel, Trent, and Duncan, all of whom seemed fascinated with some story the red head was telling them. Sadie locked eyes with Katie, squeezing her hand for reassurance. At least they were going in together.

"Hey guys!" Katie greeted the others cheerfully.

"Hey Katie! Sadie," Ezekiel greeted back with a nod at each girl. He'd come the farthest of all the newbies at fitting in. Then again, Izzy had been playing around with his wiring every night with the intent on making him appear more man and less machine. When Zeke had started attending school, he could hardly form a sentence and walked like he was a popsicle that had just been taken out of the freezer. Now, he was walking and talking just like any other teenager, with perhaps only a little more innocence and naivety than most.

"So what are we in for?" Sadie asked, sitting down nervously across from Trent. Katie sat down next to her.

"Nothing bad," Trent said with a small smile. "At least I don't think so. I wouldn't know; I haven't been here. Alejandro just called me this morning and said 'council meeting today during lunch. The usual table. Be there'."

"Sounds familiar," Katie said with a small, nervous laugh. "The note he sent me read very similar to those lines."

"I think that's just Alejandro's general way of calling his associates together," Izzy added. "It's kind of like we're a business. And I call secretary."

"Secretary to what?" Courtney asked as she set her neatly organized books down on the table at the spot next to Sadie.

"Our business. The Totalsville branch of Monsters Incorporated," Duncan answered with a smug smile.

"I'm surprised you even know that reference," Courtney said as she sat down next to Sadie. "I don't see you as a Disney guy."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," Duncan responded, a mysterious glint shining across his teal eyes.

"There's a lot of things I don't know about a lot of people but there are always ways to find out what you need to know," Courtney said before turning to Sadie and asking, "Hey Sadie, which class did you find your note it?"

"Math," Sadie answered. "Same with Katie." Courtney nodded and turned to the other side of the table.

"Izzy, you're not going to continue you're vanilla experiment tonight, are you?" the brunette asked.

"You bet I am!" Izzy replied excitedly. "I think I've finally got it this time."

"You said that last time. And the time before that," Ezekiel pointed out. "And the multiple other times before that."

"So I've had a couple test runs, big deal. All that matters is that when I'm done, I'll have created the perfect insect repellent that will work for humans and plants alike," Izzy said with excitement, resisting the urge to laugh maniacally.

"Is that really what you spend your time doing?" Duncan asked.

"Yep," Izzy nodded. "I get an idea and I go with it. I saw a spider and didn't feel like squishing it, so thus I decided to invent a spray that would keep the spiders out of my lab. Gosh, you'd think they'd just read the sign that clearly says no visitors between the hours of six a.m. and seven p.m."

"Because all spiders can definitely read English," Sadie said, not meaning to be sarcastic. It was hard not to be though.

"You're right! I should also write it in Spanish," Izzy exclaimed. The others were silent for a moment as that statement settled itself into their brains. Izzy's thought process was a road to steer clear from. Those who tried to understand it would end up lost in a pit of endless despair and confusion.

"Okay, moving on. Trent, you've returned," Courtney said, moving her attention to the green-eyed boy. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, we could say that," Trent replied. "The fever's gone and I'm not contagious anymore so I'm all clear to get back to honors pre calculus which is a sickness of its own…"

"Tell me about it! Tonight's homework is literally like forty five problems," Izzy added.

"Add three more days worth of homework to that and you've got what I'll be doing tonight and the rest of the weekend," Trent replied with a bittersweet smile.

"But not tomorrow night because it's the annual New Moon Night Race!" Sadie said excitedly. "It's gonna be so fun!"

"We're so excited!" Katie added. "Do you think Bridgette will break down and leak the partnerships tonight?"

"Probably not. We haven't been working her nearly hard enough about it," Duncan said with a disappointed nod. "But if we'd been on her about it literally every five minutes everyday this week, she would've cracked by third period on Tuesday."

"Remember when we cracked Owen last year?" Trent asked. "It took us about two minutes after he'd told us that he'd finished."

"New Year Night Race teams from last year? Oh yeah, that was hilarious," Noah joined the conversation as he sat down on the other side of Katie with his brown bagged lunch. "All we had do to was say, 'Please Owen?' about three times and he cracked. Bridgette's definitely better then that."

"Well, seeing as though we don't know yet and the race is tomorrow, I think that little witch did an awful good job," Duncan said in reply.

"What little witch did what?" Alejandro asked, squeezing in at the table between Izzy and Trent. "Did I miss something here?"

"No, we're just admiring Bridgette's ability to keep a secret," Courtney clarified.

"Oh, about the NMNR teams? Yeah, she's fantastic," Alejandro said with a nod. "Now to get down to business. First, Izzy, what's the latest experiment?"

"The vanilla experiment," Izzy answered. "I'm trying to create the perfect insect repellent so the little buggers will stay out of my lab. They distract me from my work."

"Wonderful, just don't blow anything up and we'll be fine," Alejandro responded. "Trent, you're back. I thought bronchitis lasted at least a week. What's your secret?"

"Whatever lets me turn people to stone beats down germs in a matter of days. I'm not contagious anymore but I still kinda feel sick," Trent explained. "But it's not like you actually have to worry about germs, you're technically dead."

"I'm technically dead, but not everyone here is. But if your mom says your fine to be in society again without infecting others, I'm down with it," Alejandro said with a nod. "And now, over to the newbies. How're things going guys? Think you're up for another scare soon?"

"Another one? We just had our first one not a week ago," Courtney replied in disbelief.

"It's a monster's job to scare people, Princess. We can't just go once and say 'yep we did it, now we're done,'" Duncan said. "You have to keep going until you install fear in the masses. Then you can lay low for a while."

"I know what a monster is supposed to do, thank you very much. And stop calling me Princess!" Courtney snapped back. Then she took a quick breath and brushed her hair behind her ears before turning back to the leader. "I think I'd be up for another scare."

"I'm ready for a second run too," Ezekiel put in, raising his hand.

"Sea creatures?" Alejandro asked, turning to the two best friends.

"I'm game," Sadie answered, turning to her BFF. "Aren't you Katie?" But the mermaid didn't look like she wanted to. Katie was looking down at the table, her mouth forming a tight line and her eyes dark. "Katie?"

"I… I don't know," she replied quietly. "After what happened last time…"

"That was a once in a lifetime thing, Katie," Noah interrupted her. His tone was sharp, but comforting at the same time. "I promise you, we won't have another run in like that this time."

"But that Eva girl is still out there!" Katie exclaimed quietly so no one else would hear her. "What if…"

"Katie, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," Noah interrupted again, gently taking hold of her arm. A blush rose in Katie's cheeks at his touch. But only the girls picked up on that.

"Okay," Katie nodded. "I'll do it."

"Good. Early next week then?" Alejandro asked.

"How about right now?" Duncan murmured as his eyes grew dark as he watched the frames of Mackenzie Gold and her two most faithful followers Ali Hasko and Jill Craig waltz up to their table. "Fifty satisfaction points for the first person to get them to leave…"

"Hi guys," Mackenzie greeted the table, settling her hands on the end of the table. "Funny meeting you here, Alejandro. I didn't know you were in this lunch."

"Um, everyone's in this lunch," Courtney said, a little bit of her confusion etched into her chocolate brown eyes. "How could you not know he was in this lunch too?" Mackenzie laughed what appeared to be a sincere laugh, but Sadie could see right through it.

"Oh Courtney, you're so sweet. You're old school must've been smaller so you don't know how crowded it is when a whole school goes to lunch at the same time," the blonde replied with a smile. Courtney nodded, which Sadie took as a sign that she didn't see Mackenzie's attitude as a charade.

"So Trent, how come you haven't been returning any of my texts?" Ali asked in a sweet pouty voice, walking over to stand behind him. "I've even tried to call you a few times. Where've you been?"

"Sorry, Ali. I was sick," Trent answered, trying to be nice with her. It wasn't super forced, but it wasn't genuine either.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Ali exclaimed. "You're feeling better right?"

"No, he still feels terrible but he'd too much school already so he had to come today," Duncan answered sarcastically instead of Trent. And by the look on Ali's face, she believed him.

"He's kidding, I'm fine," Trent said quickly. Ali immediately relaxed. Sadie decided that in the usual mean girl clique, Ali would've been the dumb blonde, even though the girl was a brunette.

"Oh good. I'd feel so bad if you weren't feeling good," she said sweetly, smiling down at Trent. "And by the way, I've missed those green eyes while you've been gone."

"Desperate," Duncan coughed. Mackenzie glared at him.

"Well, we've gotta get going. Our table's waiting," she said. "Come on Ali. Nice seeing you all." She smiled over at Alejandro. "Especially you. Bye." Mackenzie nodded her head and Ali and Jill followed after her. Ali waved at Trent as she scampered behind her leader. Mackenzie elbowed Noah as she passed by him, knocking him into the table.

"Hey!" Katie exclaimed after her. Mackenzie looked back with a wicked smile without even missing a step. "What was that all about?"

"Ex issues," Noah mumbled. "She broke up with me two weeks ago and acts like it was me who instigated the break up."

"She's a mean girl, what else can you expect from her?" Izzy asked rhetorically.

"Can my next scare please be her again?" Sadie asked. "Or maybe all three of those cookie cutter wannabes?"

"Sadly no," Alejandro replied. "Although I'd love to see that, you can't scare the same person twice in a row. And it's too early for you to go for three scares in one night. Even though it would be fun to see how you'd take them on."

"Easy, distract Ali with Trent then jumps up behind her and scare the life out of her," Sadie said. Duncan burst out laughing.

"That girl cracks me up!" he said through his laughter. "She's so obviously trying to make you like her, it's hilarious! And she's kinda like a mini stalked. She'd ace a test on Trent any day. Well, she'd pass everything except the Son of Medusa stuff."

"Yeah," Trent sighed, shaking his head. "Ali kinda freaks me out."

"Do you like her?" Courtney asked innocently.

"Not at all," Trent replied. "She's kinda nice I guess, but I like someone else."

"Ooooo! Who's the lucky lady?" Izzy asked excitedly, leaning in closer to hear.

"I'm not telling," Trent answered. "One of you will betray me and tell her. So let's get back to business; Alejandro, anything else?" The vamp thought for a moment before his eyes lite up like a light bulb had been turned on inside his head.

"Yeah, I do have something else," he said, turning his eyes back to the newbies. "Anyone come up with any good strategies for the race tomorrow night?"

**Next Chapter: The New Moon Night Race. **

**R&R please! =)**

**Read on!**


	10. Ch 10: The New Moon Night Race

**And now, what I think is the longest chapter I've written so far for this story; the New Moon Night Race! **

**Unfortunately, I was unable to feature every single character in this chapter, but there are scenes with quite a few. **

**Enjoy! =)**

"Here we go," Courtney said, rubbing her hands together in excitement, as well as to bring some warmth back into them. The late October night was chilly, but not too cold to be unbearable.

"Excited?" Leshawna asked.

"Very!" Courtney exclaimed. "Ugh! When are they gonna tell us the partners?"

"Right now," Bridgette said in response, walking to the spot in front of the group. "Ready for this year's official New Moon Night Race teams? Here we go: Geoff and Cody, Alejandro and Tyler, Lindsay and Leshawna, Gwen and Trent, Katie and Sadie, Noah and Courtney, Duncan and Heather, Bridgette and DJ, Harold and Izzy, Ezekiel and Justin, Beth, Sierra, and Owen."

"Sounds good, surfer girl," Duncan replied, throwing his arm around Heather's shoulders. The raven-haired girl pushed his arm off with disgust.

"Don't touch me. Sure we're a team, but that gives you no right to touch me," she scolded, crossing her arms and turning away from Duncan, who just shook his head with an amused smile.

"Alright, now that we have our teams, let's get this show on the road," Owen said excitedly. "Come here Beth; we've got this in the bag!"

"Oh, you're going down!" Courtney replied just as energetically.

"Competitive much?" Noah asked sarcastically. Courtney spared him a quick side glare, but her excitement was too great to remain mad at anyone.

"Ok, teams assemble," Alejandro announced. "Line up behind the crosswalk mark." The TMA members did as they were told. The chill of the night began to disappear as adrenaline took over. The darkness lost its edge as the teens' eyes began to adjust to the moonless environment. The time was right for a monster race.

"Start on the count of three," Alejandro continued his instruction. "Quick reminder, only scare each other no regular people. And the code for something seriously going wrong is 'broken curfew'…"

"Why?" Sadie asked, as this all was still new to her.

"Because it seems normal. What if you run into the police or something?" Izzy asked in response. Sadie's eyes widened, as well as Katie's as the two looked at each other.

"Are we breaking the law?" Katie half asked, half exclaimed.

"No. The police just love finding new ways to bust monsters. You're out after dark? Arrested! You're in the woods while some families were camping out there? Arrested! You're reading Twilight, which could give you vampires and werewolves ideas? Arrested!" Geoff replied jokingly. "We're fine." Katie nodded, still looking a little nervous.

"So back to the count of three," Alejandro said. "Everyone ready?" Positive comments replied. "Alright. One… two…th…"

"WAIT!" The TMA turned to see their human friend Alexander running down the side street towards them. His coat was unzipped and flying behind him as he practically flew towards them.

"What's up Alex?" Geoff asked, leaning back out of his ready stance to meet the blonde as he skidded to a halt in front of them and bent over to catch his breath.

"W-would I be... be able to film this?" Alex asked, holding up a small video camera as he fought to regain his breath. "I mean, I totally understand if you'd prefer me not too. But wouldn't it be cool to actually see what was going on with some of the other teams?" The TMA all turned to Alejandro. He did assume the leadership position most of the time, and the vamp was the most likely to be opposed to such a thing.

But going against usual Alejandro protocol, the boy simply shrugged and smiled over at the blonde human. "Sound good. Just make sure to hide the tape somewhere no one, and I repeat _no one_, will ever, _ever,_ find it." Alex nodded excitedly and turned his camera on. "Oh, and the best angle for the start would be in front."

"Got it, thanks!" Alexander replied, running a little further down the street so he could fit all of the teens into his camera frame.

"Okay, one more time," Alejandro said, leaning back into his ready position. "Ready? One… two.. three!" And with that, the race was on!

~With Harold and Izzy~

Izzy's race plan, no matter who her partner was, had always been to ride on her newly renovated hover scooter. As soon as Alejandro said three, the mad scientist had pulled Harold onto the scooter with her and hit the ignition. They took off and quickly overtook all of the other teams.

"IZZY! WE'RE GOING TOO FAST!" Harold exclaimed. "SLOW DOWN!"

"I CAN'T! THIS IS WAY TOO FUUUUNNNN!" Izzy exclaimed, throwing her head back and letting out an energized; "WOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!"

~Duncan and Heather~

"This feels so primitive," Heather muttered as she held on to the werewolves back. Duncan had suggested that she ride on his back because they'd cover ground faster. That didn't make the predicament any less weird for Heather. She hated animals with a passion. And even though Duncan was part human, it didn't make this situation any better.

"Get used to it, honey," Duncan growled back as he ran. "You wanna win? We gotta run. And you should consider yourself lucky; I'm one of the scariest monsters the TMA has. We'll be earning those extra points by the bucket load."

"If you say so," Heather sighed, rolling her eyes and holding on a little tighter as Duncan bounded into the woods.

~Bridgette and DJ~

"I see Lindsay and Leshawna," DJ relayed to Bridgette as she steered her broomstick for Mount Acadia. "What do you say we throw them off course a little?"

"Who do we want to scare? Lindsay or Leshawna?" Bridgette asked.

"Leshawna. She's scared of spiders and that's easier to make a reality than fashion disasters and the moment," DJ answered.

"One creepy, crawly, spider at your service," Bridgette responded, waving her wand in the direction of the sparkling pair a few feet ahead and under them.

~Lindsay and Leshawna~

"How much farther till we reach the mountain?" Lindsay asked the miniature shape shifter on her back. Until they needed her to be something productive, the girls had decided that Leshawna would just remain a mini version of herself.

"Still a while off. But I think I see Noah and Courtney up ahead and the trio down below. Which would you care to scare?" Leshawna asked in reply, slightly enjoying her clever little rhyme.

"Um… how about the trio. I don't think it'll be that easy to scare off Nolan and Colleen," Lindsay replied.

"Sounds good to me. What should I turn into then?" Leshawna asked. "How about a worm; Beth's scared of those, isn't she? Or what are they other two scared of? It has to be something good; something that'll totally throw them off course like a… like a…." Just then, something fairly large and hairy fell onto Leshawna's head and bounced off onto Lindsay's back. "SPIDER!" Leshawna cried when she saw what the falling object really was.

"Where?" Lindsay asked, scanning the ground.

"On you!" Leshawna exclaimed. Usually a spider only partially terrified her because she was so much bigger than the tiny bug. But this spider was practically her size! "You have to grow back to your original size and get it off!" The eight-legged creature began to crawl closer to Leshawna, who only became more freaked out and edged back away from it.

"Ok," Lindsay said, swan diving towards the pavement. The force sent both Leshawna and the spider flying back wards. The shape shifter was able to get a hold on to a fold in Lindsay's dress while the spider just blew away into the night. Just before they made impact with the ground, the fairy flipped up and landed with her feet on the sidewalk, now back to her usual size.

"That was a close one," Leshawna sighed, dropping to the ground and also changing back to her usual size.

"Where did the spider go?" Lindsay asked, turning around trying to look at her back.

"It fell off when you dived down," Leshawna explained, looking towards the sky just as Bridgette and DJ flew over them. "And I know exactly where it came from. Curse those wizards and their wands."

~Courtney and Noah~

"I think we're in the lead," Courtney said excitedly. Competition was something that Courtney absolutely loved, and she excelled at it. Winning was one of her favorite past times.

"We're at least ahead of the people we can see," Noah commented. "Who knows about where some of the others are? They could be in the woods, or swimming, or even simply taking side streets. And you can't forget that Gwen and Beth can turn invisible if they want. Beth did that last year and that's how she and DJ won."

"Aw, but that's like cheating," Courtney said. She may have loved competition but cheating just didn't fly with Courtney.

"Not really. You can do anything in your power to win that doesn't harm you, any other monsters, or any civilians," Noah replied. Those were the rules, Courtney remembered. But that didn't mean she found it fair.

Noah wasn't exactly a competitive guy, and Courtney felt as though she was annoying him with her constant chatter. So she decided to fly in silence for a little while. Courtney had never flown before, let alone with a harpie. It felt wonderful to be up in the cool night air, the wind bowing her hair back like in those romantic movies.

"Wanna scare someone?" Noah asked.

"I'm like to, but how? We're the best with those sneaky, hide in the closet until all the lights turn off scares," Courtney answered.

"You're right. We aren't naturally scary, we rely on the element of surprise, which believe it or not, we have right now," Noah replied. "Who shall we go after? I see Geoff and Cody and I think that's Duncan and Heather in the woods below us. Take your pick."

Courtney thought about it, making her decision quick. "Let's take both. Go for dragon boy first." Noah nodded and redirected his dark wings so the duo gained height. "Wait, don't we want to go down?"

"Yep, but one must first go up," Noah responded. "Courtney, when we reach them, I want you to brush your fingers along Cody's neck or something that'll give him that freaky feeling. I'll startle Geoff enough with this and I also don't want you getting too close to a dragon."

"Got it," Courtney nodded.

"On your command," Noah said.

"Bombs away," Courtney commanded. Noah shot down towards the ground at a diagonal angle, heading straight for Geoff and Cody. Courtney had never actually seen Geoff in his dragon state before, and it was kind of cool. He was still about the same height, maybe only a foot taller. Orangey-gold scales covered his skin and large wings of about the same color extended from his back. A long tail almost as long as his body also added to the image.

"Now," Noah whispered as the approached the duo. Noah swooped in so the wind created by the impact would whack both Geoff and Cody and throw the off guard. Courtney did as she was told, running her fingers like a spider over the back of Cody's neck. She felt him shiver and tense up before Noah took to the sky again to prepare to dive bomb Heather and Duncan.

"CURSE YOU, NOAH!" Geoff yelled up as the attacking duo took the lead over them.

"We got em," Courtney said triumphantly. "Ready for round two?"

"Yeah. Do the same thing you did to Cody to Heather," Noah instructed. "It really completes the scare." Courtney nodded again as Noah dived down beneath the trees to get to their new prey. The rag doll had been expecting to feel tree limbs and leaves hitting her face, but was surprised at how well Noah could maneuver through the trees so that they hit nothing and made no sound. A harpie would not be a fun thing to be followed by, she concluded. You would never know where it was till it had you pinned.

"Now," Noah whispered again as he swooped down. The sound made Duncan flinch and Heather nearly went flying off his back. That natural terror only increased as Courtney spider fingered her neck. But Heather was smarter than Cody. She grabbed Courtney's hand, not knowing that it actually was a person.

Her arm now imprisoned by Heather's hand, Courtney was jerked backwards as Noah tried to fly forward. In an instant of panic, Courtney quickly pulled the strings out of her left elbow and let from her elbow down stay with Heather and Duncan so she and Noah could keep moving forward.

"OMG! EW!" Heather shrieked when she realized that all she had was half of an arm.

"RELAX! IT'S JUST LIKE A STUFFED ANIMAL IN ARM FORM!" Courtney called back as she and Noah disappeared into the trees. "Next stop, Mount Acadia."

~Gwen and Trent~

Lacking any natural means of transportation, Gwen and Trent had opted to simply sneak through the back roads up to Mount Acadia. That route had proved to be the fastest anyway, as flying could be thrown off by wind or weather patterns.

"We're getting close; I can see the gate up to the mountain," Gwen said, able to see better in the dark than her companion.

"It seems we're the only ones who took this route tonight," Trent said. "I haven't seen or heard anyone else. Have you?"

"Nope. Which means we should keep our eyes out up ahead. Someone could be waiting there," Gwen replied.

"Yes," Trent agreed, nodding his consent. The two ventured on in silence for a little while, both not sure what to say next. Gwen had been crushing on Trent for a while now, and had always secretly hoped they be teamed together for this. But now that that dream was a reality, she didn't know what to do. Gwen was thankful for the darkness that hid the nervous blush that had begun to rise in her cheeks. She heard her companion coughing which gave her a reason to talk.

"You're sure you're feeling better?" she asked. "You still sound kinda death like."

"Yeah, I feel mostly back to normal," Trent replied.

"You came back just in time for tonight," she said.

"Yeah, I was worried my mom was going to say no to participating even though I was back at school yesterday. But she was fine with it so we're all good," Trent replied.

"I'm glad your back. History is so boring without you," Gwen continued. "Speaking of, when are we going to write our version of the history book?"

"Hm, we'll have to get started on that soon if we want to get it to Mr. Sorge by the end of the year," Trent said, sounding like he was thinking hard. "How about after Halloween? Then maybe we'll have more than three stories to add to the book." Gwen laughed softly.

"We'll have more than three. We haven't even covered anything exciting except the American and French Revolutions," she said in response. "Just wait till we get to the world wars. Then we'll have some stories."

"And you can't forget about the ever so important imperialism phase; we could probably make some humorous stories out of that," Trent added. "This book is going to be awesome."

"Yes, yes it is," Gwen replied, happy that history had given them something to talk about. _Mostly because I get to spend time with you._

Footsteps farther down the street caught their attention. The two teens continued to walk though, thinking nothing of them. People had a right to walk at night. Maybe it was just an avid athlete out taking a midnight walk.

But as they reached the end of the back road, with the path to Mount Acadia not five feet away, the duo came face to face with the owner of the footsteps; a police inspector.

"Good evening. Out a little late, aren't we?" the inspector said in an unpleasantly pleasant voice.

"Good evening officer. Yes, it is pretty late, but curfew is one a.m. so we're not breaking it," Trent answered. Gwen noted how grown up he sounded, making her feel as though Trent had handled guys like this before.

"I know. You're not in any trouble," the inspector replied. "I just have a few questions for you two, if you don't mind." Gwen looked nervously over at Trent. He looked back at her, trying to communicate through his eyes for her to stay calm. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently. Gwen tried to focus on the butterflies his touch gave her rather than the potentially dangerous officer speaking to them.

"Good ahead," Trent nodded his consent.

"Where are you two headed and where are you coming from?" the investigator asked, pulling out a small notepad and a pen.

"She was over at my house, we were filming a movie for English that involved it being dark outside; that's why it's so late. I'm walking her home," Trent answered, not a trace of uncertainty in his voice.

"Is that really what you were up to?" the officer asked, directing the question at Gwen.

"Well… yeah," she said quietly. "Sort of."

"Sort of?" the officer asked. Gwen froze. She hated this. But just when things could've gone for the worse, Trent wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"So maybe we got a tad distracted," he said smoothly.

"Ok, now, have you two seen anything strange tonight?" the officer asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Like what?" Trent asked, sounding completely oblivious to the fact that monsters were currently running through the streets.

"Well, not to cause any alarm, but we have reason to believe that there are monsters on the loose tonight," the investigator answered. "So anything monster related."

"Nope," Trent said taking his head before sliding his phone out of his pocket. "Sorry, just got a message from my mom. Give me one second," he said, quickly shooting off a message. Gwen saw that it wasn't to his mom at all; Trent hadn't even gotten a message. He was simply sending Alejandro the message 'broken curfew. Tell the others'. Gwen knew this guy had been bad news from the start.

"Have you ma'am?" the officer asked her suddenly.

"I uh… no," she said, shaking her head.

"Are you sure? You seem a tad jumpy," the investigator continued to grill her. Gwen looked away from his cold gray eyes. They made her feel uncomfortable.

"We were watching a horror movie before we left his house," she lied on the spot like Trent had been doing. "I may not seem like it, but horror movies tend to stick with me and scare me." The officer nodded. She'd told a good lie.

"I see. So, where do you live?" he asked.

"I live down by the lake, right over there," Gwen answered, pointing to the group of houses over by the shore. That was true.

"Alright, so…" the officer began but was interrupted by two new sets of running feet as Justin and Ezekiel ran over to them.

"Guys! Did you get Alejandro's text?" Justin asked before his eyes fell on the officer. He tried to stop them from widening in fear, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, none of you are in trouble. I'm just wondering if you've seen any crazy behavior tonight; any monster activity," the investigator said to reassure the new additions. "But may I ask where you're coming from, going to, and what message you're referring to?"

"Oh, we were heading home from our friend's house," Justin said quickly, as though he had been the whole time. "School project. Zeke and I were on our way back to my house when our friend Alejandro sent us a message. Have you seen it Trent?" Trent slipped his phone out again and pretended to look at a new message, then showed the phone to Justin.

"This one?" he asked, actually showing the alien the message he'd originally sent to Alejandro.

"Yep, that's the one," Justin nodded. "He was asking if we wanted to meet at his house tomorrow to finish up the project. He couldn't make it tonight."

"I see," the officer said, writing all of this down. "So no monster activity?"

"Nothing," Zeke shook his head. The officer nodded, continuing to write on his notepad.

"Have any of you teens ever heard of or seen any monsters in Totalsville?" he asked.

"Nope," Zeke answered loudest over all four of the negative answers.

"Alright then. Thank you for your cooperation. Please call the station if you kids see or hear anything strange going on," the investigator said, sounding like he was about to leave. But then his gray eyes fell on something of interest; Justin's head. "Son, what is that on your head?" Justin froze as the others turned to their friend. His antennae were still sticking up.

"They're props for our project," Justin said quickly. "I guess I forgot to take them off. They're kind of comfortable once you get used to them." The officer seemed ready to continued when an unusually large gust of wind knocked into the little group. The weather report had said that winds were supposed to be rolling in during the night. The wind cast a shiver through the teens, except Zeke who didn't feel such things.

"Alright. Thank you for your help. Stay warm," the officer said before walking away. When he was out of earshot, the foursome turned in to face each other.

"Close call. I'm happy you chose the school project excuse too," Trent said. "That's what we'd just said."

"Oh good," Justin sighed. "Should we continue up to Mount Acadia or head to TMA headquarters?"

"Headquarters; it's safer," Gwen replied, still clinging close to Trent. He made her feel safer about this whole situation, and she didn't want to let go of him as he was still shivering slightly from the wind.

"I'll tell Al we'll be there," Justin said. "Come on. The streets aren't safe anymore." Then he turned to Ezekiel. "I'm sorry your first NMNR had to end this way."

"Oh don't be," Ezekiel replied with a smile. "This night was the most fun I've even had!"

**Are the police on to them? Or not?**

**R&R please!**

**Next chapter soon! (Hopefully!) **

**Read on! =3**


End file.
